Gracias a ti,hoy tengo algo por que vivir MarcoxOC
by AntoVicky
Summary: Marco ya no tenia nada por que vivir, solo queria huir y dejar todo atras. Queria volar y encontrar alguna razon por la cual mantenerse con vida. Pero, su idea de marcharse cambia cuando la conoce a ella...


Es una mañana como todas, me levanto, me ducho, me visto y salgo directo al comedor. Allí me encuentro con mis nakama/hermanos, quienes comen tranquilamente.

-¡Oí Marquitos!,¡Por aqui!- Me llama uno de ellos, Sacchi es su nombre, comandante de la 4ta División.

-Si me vuelves a llamar así te pateo el trasero- Contesto amenazadoramente, y me siento junto a él y Haruta, comandante de la 12ª División.

-Uy que humor- Dice Sacchi, volviendo a comer

Solo lo ignoro, siempre es igual de pesado. Me digno a servirme cereal y leche en un tazón, y comienzo a comer.

Los demás hablan entre si alegremente, y de cuando en cuando me hablan a mi, pero solo me digno a mirarlos mal. Odio que me hablen a la mañana... ba, odio que me hablen.

No es que odie a mis nakama, ¡Eso nunca!. Pero, aveces pienso que no pertenezco aquí. Aun que no me refiero a ser pirata, porque serlo siempre fue lo mio. A lo que me refiero es a esta tripulación...

-Oí Minah*, Oyaji nos llama- Grita alguien desde la puerta, es Ace, comandante de la 2da División.

Todos se levantan rápidamente, y salen. Yo espero a que el comedor quede totalmente vació, y parto fuera de ahí, directo a cubierta.

Allí esta nuestro capitán, o Padre (como lo llamamos), nos espera sentado en su sillón. Tiene cara seria, como si estuviera preocupado por algo.

-Oyaji, ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunta Vista, comandante de la 5ta División.

-Prepárense para luchar- Contesta serio, nosotros lo miramos extrañados

-¿Luchar?- Cuestiono yo, Oyaji me mira

-Si, tengo un presentimiento de que algún enemigo vendrá- Explica poniéndose una mano en el pecho- Así que prepararse-

Todos asentimos y nos preparamos: Los espadachines por un lado, los francotiradores por otro, y los que poseemos los poderes de la Akuma No Mi por aquí.

-Cada uno con sus respectivas divisiones- Ordeno yo, ya que soy el comandante de la 1ra división.

Todos me obedecen y hacen lo que les ordene, los tripulantes de mi división se ponen junto a mi.

5...10...15..20...25 minutos y nada. Eso hasta que sentimos que algo empuja el barco.

Ace se fija, y luego nos mira.

-¡Nos están atacando!- Exclama- ¡División 2, preparados!-

Siento que tiran algo que hace que el barco se vaya de lado a lado, son proyectiles... ¡Son barcos de la marina!.

-¡Preparados!- Grito, poniéndome en pose defensiva.

Los francotiradores son los primeros en atacar, pero los marinos logran meterse en el barco. Son demasiados débiles para nosotros, por lo que los vencemos en menos de 5 segundos.

Pero, veo algo azul que cae del cielo...¡¿Son lanzas de Hielo?!... ¡Oh Dios!

-¡Ace!- Este me mira y señalo hacia arriba, el tambien observa.

-¡Al suelo todos!- Ordena, todos lo obedecemos- ¡Kagerou!- una enorme llamarada sale de su cuerpo, y lo tira hacia arriba, descongelando las lanzas.

-Vaya, no sabia que Hikeno Ace estaría aquí- Dice una voz detrás nuestro, entonces miro...Oh oh...

-Kizaru- susurro

-Lograron detener el ataque de Aokiji, felicidades- Sonríe sarcásticamente- Y al parecer ya estaban preparados para nuestra visita- Mira a nuestro Padre, quien permanece sentado en su sillón.

No permitiré que se le acerque, Oyaji esta muy débil, y no puede pelear en su estado. Entonces corro y ataco a Kizaru, sin necesidad de usar mi poder de la Akuma No Mi.

-Me has echo daño- Dice desde el suelo, con su típico tono de sarcasmo

-Mentiroso- Contesto fríamente

-¡Marco, cuidado!- Me giro con rapidez, y veo que Aokiji trata de atacarme, pero me corro antes de que lo logre.

-Nunca debes atacar por la espalda, eso es de cobardes- Digo con tono tranquilo, este me mira.

-Tienes razón-

Aokiji y Kizaru son 2 de los 3 almirantes de la marina. Aokiji tiene el poder de la Hie Hie no Mi, que le da la capacidad de transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en hielo, además de crearlo y controlarlo a su antojo. Kizaru, por su parte, posee el poder de la Pika Pika no Mi que es inmune a los ataques normales, convirtiendo su cuerpo en fotones y permitiendole crear rayos de luz de su cuerpo; también le permite moverse a la velocidad de la luz y el transportarse a si mismo por medio de la reflexión.

Kizaru comienza a atacar, junto a Aokiji, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, todos los tripulantes están tirados en el suelo heridos. Solo seguimos en pie los comandantes, ya que, a parte de Oyaji, somos muy fuertes.

-Shirohige, ahora te toca a ti- No, no pienso permitirlo. Veo que los demás piensan lo mismo que yo, porque se preparan para defenderlo.

Ace va a dar su primer ataque, pero cae... ¡¿Que paso?!. Miro hacia mi alrededor, pero no hay nadie.

-¡Auu!- comienzan a gritar todos, y van cayendo uno a uno. ¡¿Que mierda esta pasando?!.

-¡MARCO!, ¡ARRIBA!- Grita Ace desde el suelo. Miro hacia donde el señala, y veo ¿Fuego verde?.

Parpadeo un par de veces pero, al poner mas atención, ''ese fuego'' no esta...

-No deberías sacar tus ojos del enemigo- dice alguien junto a mi oído, entonces me giro... nada, no hay nada- Debes ser mas rápido- Me vuelvo a girar, pero siento un golpe en mi mejilla..

Miro al frente y veo a una chica castaña, de mas o menos 17 años, mirándome fijamente. Siento un cosquilleo en mi estomago, bastante incomodo...

-¿Tu no eres el comandante de la 1ra división de los piratas de Shirohige?- pregunta, wow su voz es tan suave y hermosa *cachetada mental* ¡Concéntrate Marco!.

-Si, soy yo- afirmo serio.

-Eres mas débil de lo que pensé- Comenta burlonamente, yo la miro fríamente, pero ella ni se inmuta- Marco, El Fénix- Sonríe con suficiencia, y se gira hacía los Almirantes- Pensé que me dijeron que no seria necesario que me metiera- Dice fría

-No era necesario Tori, lo teníamos controlado- Contesta Kizaru nervioso

-Se nota- Opina sarcástica, y nos mira a todos los comandantes- 16 contra 2, bien controlado- Se burla de ellos.

Se acerca a Oyaji, ¿Quiere matarlo?. En el estado en el que esta Padre no seria muy difícil para ella, después de todo nos venció a nosotros.

Lo mira con curiosidad, Oyaji no hace ningún movimiento. Ella lo mira con ¿Lastima y ternura?

-Vamos- les ordena a los Almirantes- No tenemos nada que hacer aquí- se gira y mira a Aokiji & Kizaru, nosotros la miramos sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Pe-pero...- Ella interrumpe

-Él no esta aquí, así que nos podemos ir-

-Pero Tori, es nuestra oportunidad, están débiles...- comienza Aokiji

-Los vencimos, y podemos entregarlos al gobierno para que los ejecute- completa Kizaru

-Primero, yo los vencí. Segundo, entregarlos así es de cobardes-

-Tori, ¿Por que?-

-Mira a Shirohige- Ambos almirantes obedecen y miran a Oyaji- ¿Lo ven?-

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntan al unisono

-Los cables y tubos, ¿Los ven?- Ellos asienten- Shirohige no esta en condiciones de luchar, así que no lo haremos por ahora-

-Tori...-

-Ustedes conocen mi modo de lucha, además no vinimos a buscarlos a ellos, vinimos a capturar a Kurohige- Veo que Ace abre los ojos de par en par- Kurohige tendrá su merecido- Afirma con frialdad

-Si tu padre se entera, se enojara Tori- Comenta Aokiji

-No tiene porque enterarse, ¿Verdad?- Los almirantes abren los ojos- No le dirán, ¿Cierto?-

-Bien, pero sera la ultima vez que le ocultaremos algo así- se rinden, y la chica sonríe con satisfacción

-Ahora, vamos- Todos los marines, junto a los Almirantes, se marchan a su barco. Pero ella sigue aquí.

Nos mira fijamente, y siento que algo me quema. Miro.. ¡Es fuego verde!.. veo que los demás también están siendo rodeados por el fuego.

-¡¿Q-que haces?!- grita Vista- ¡Para!, ¡Due..!- Se calla, y entiendo porque: Nuestras heridas desaparecen- ¿Co-como hiciste eso?

-Secreto- Responde ella con misterio, pero con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa- Lamento lo de antes- Nosotros la miramos así O_O. ¿Desde cuando alguien de la marina se disculpa con los piratas?

Se gira y mira a Padre, lo observa detalladamente. Él no se mueve, quizá presiente algo...

-Ten- Le entrega un frasco que saca de su mochila, Oyaji la mira extrañado- Toma un trago y tendra una duración de mas o menos 6 horas, para que puedas mantenerte de pie y no caer por tu enfermedad- Explica, y Padre le sonríe

-Gracias mocosa-

Ella hace una reverencia (¿Por que?), y se gira para irse, pero...

-Espera- Pide Ace, ella se vuelve y lo mira- ¿Que quisiste decir antes cuando dijiste que Kurohige tendra su merecido?- Cuestiona intrigado

-Matar a un nakama es imperdonable- Responde con simpleza, pero con enojo. Entonces se gira hacia mi- Y Marco, a veces es necesario usar tu poder para vencer al enemigo- dicho esto se marcha, dejándome con intriga, ¿Que quiso decir?.

Todos se levantan, sin heridas, y miran el barco de la marina alejarse.

-¿Que fue eso?- Habla Haruta limpiándose su ropa

-Que chica extraña- Dice Jozu

-No Jozu- Se mete Oyaji- La palabra es amable-

-Y hermosa- Digo sin pensar, los demás me miran sorprendidos- Em.. quise decir fuerte-

-Si, claro- Contestan los demás sin creerme

-¡Cállense!- Exclamo sonrojado

Todos volvemos a nuestras actividades, incluso yo. Pero no puedo sacarme a esa chica de mi cabeza, ¿La volveré a ver?... Ojala que si.


End file.
